Runaways
by Lister4eva
Summary: What happens when Rose decides to study an odd subject in her second year, what will it mean for two of the friends and what will it mean for their parents... First HP Fic... Child Abuse references and some adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys my first Harry Potter Fan Fic so be Gentle**

Chapter 1 - Hmmm... Interesting

Rose Weasley had been thinking about the strange ability she had read about on the train, she had been heading for her second year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She walked off the train and followed her little family as she liked to call them to the carriages that would take them up to the school for her school year to begin. Next year she would watch her cousin and younger brother get sorted, she would worry about them then.

After the sorting and the feast everyone and trudged off to their houses, listening to the first years behind them all full of wonder, she didnt blame them, she was the same her first year and she would be surprised if this school would ever stop revealing more and more secrets.

Next Morning she awoke early, washed and was down at breakfast before nearly anyone else, she looked towards the teachers table and noticed Professor Longbottom and Professor McGonagle were the only ones there so far, she decided now was her chance.  
"Erm Uncle Neville" Rose began before being cut off, Neville cleared his throat.  
"Sorry, Professor Longbottom, could I please ask you a quick question, I would have waited until Herbology but Its not Herbology related" she finished.  
"Of course" Neville replied  
"We'll I was reading on the train and came across a type of magic where you can turn your self into an animal..."  
"Ask Professor McGonagle, she has a better chance of giving you the answers you need" Neville interrupted. Rose moved slowly down the table towards her formidable HeadMistress, she couldn't believe her parents had told them that she was their favourite, were they joking she didn't know.  
"Professor McGonagle, could I please ask you a question"  
"This couldn't wait until Transfiguration" McGonagle asked without looking at her.  
"We'll I don't know, see I was reading on the train and a reference to sort of magic came up with in the article but it didn't say much, I was just wondering if it was possible" Rose said as quickly as she could.  
"We'll did it say what it was called in this article"  
"No it just mentioned turning into an animal wandlessly"  
"We'll I know just what you mean, now please go back to your table and I will meet you in my classroom, ten minutes before the class is ready to start," Professor McGonagle began writing on a piece of paper that appeared from nowhere, "there is a note excusing you from the lesson before mine, please be sure to show it to Professor Slughorn before the start of his class" she finished handing the note to Rose.

Rose had done what was asked of her, she now needed to wait for Professor McGonagle to show up at the transfiguration classroom, she had walked in and sat at her desk and waited, she had only been there a minute or so when the door was pushed open and she saw a cat walking towards the Professors desk, at first she thought it was Mrs. Norris, but it wasn't this cat held a more regal air to itself. Just as she was about to take her eyes off the cat it began moving and getting larger, standing on two legs and before she knew it Professor McGonagle was stood where it stood seconds before. Rose was astounded, whereas Professor McGonagle only looked slightly amused at her reaction, she walked towards her desk and picked up several large books and a small one, she placed them on the table in front of Rose.  
"You learnt Reducio, and Engorgio, in charms last year, yes?" She asked. Rose unable to speak yet simply nodded,  
"We'll then, Reducio" she pointed her wand at the books and they became small enough for Rose to carry with ease. "You will find all the information in those books, please do not go beyond simply reading about the ability as it can be very dangerous for the unfocused or not ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Rose Begins to Study

The rest of the lessons for Rose went slowly that day, she wanted to get back to her common room as fast as she could to read the books she had been given, when the last lesson was over, she couldn't have been happier, she made her way to the great hall for supper and then went and got her self comfy to read, she was sat in an armchair reading when her friends arrived. She had read the small book first and it had all the main information needed to know about an Animagus. Al sat across from her before picking up one of the books she had on the table,

"What's an Animagus?" He asked on reading the title

"It's a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal, it takes loads of work and lots and lots of focus" Rose replied

"You thinking of becoming one, Rose?" Scorpius asked

"Yes I think I might actually"

"Why" her best friend Alice asked

"Because, we'll I don't know why, I just thought it might be something good to learn, but its really hard"

"You could do it if you really wanted to, you're just like your mum, she was clever and I haven't seen you get less than an A grade since we been here" Al said being supportive as ever.

"We should all do it" Scorpius stated to his stunned friends. "Why are you all looking at me like that"

"It's lunacy that's why" Alice quipped

"Come on Alice it will be fun, plus think of your dads face if you change in front of him" Albus laughed

They talked about it for a long time, Rose told them everything she had already learned and did a replicating charm on the books so they could all have a set, she reminded them not to lose them as each had an original copy and the original had to go back to Professor McGonagle when they had finished.

Two weeks passed since they last talked about being an Animagus, Rose recieved a note early one Saturday morning when the post arrived, it was from Professor McGonagle, she asked Rose to come to her office after breakfast. Rose looked at their HeadMistress and she smiled back, Rose passed the not across the table to Al, who read it and passed it on to Scorpius, Who did the same to Alice, who passed it back, they all made a silent agreement they would go together. After breakfast the group swiftly made there way to the office, all stopping outside, waiting for Rose to push the door open. Walking into the office, Rose saw the Professor conversing with another woman, they slowly walked into the office, realising too late that they had forgot to knock, she had seen them.

"Ah good, Rose your here, and I see you brought your partners in crime, I knew you would all be here, now do you have those books" each pupil pulled out a book from their bags and placed it on the desk, "now please sit down and we will begin"

Professor McGonagle then went on to introduce the lady in her office as a Mrs Lauranna Crysanthe, she would be helping them with their studies, she was an Animagus, who took the form of a Parrot, she then demonstrated once she had been introduced.

"But Professor McGonagle, how did you know we would come with Rose and how did you know we wish to learn about being an Animagus?" Questioned Scorpius.

"Well over the years whenever a student has asked about Animagi, I have learnt to be ready to teach them as unfortunately a student of mine asked some years ago and had an unfortunate accident trying to do it by himself, there have only been 3 Animagi I know of, that learnt without the help of a teacher or anyone but each other that turned out fine, I wish to help if you wish to learn and also I knew you 3 would accompany Rose once you had gotten a look at the material, before we begin, I will tell you however that I will not tell any of your parents about this as it is your choice what you do and do not learn at his school."

The students, their HeadMistress and their Animagus Professor Crysanthe, sat and worked out a schedule in which they would learn between evenings, weekends and other subjects. The first six weeks of lesson three times a week had been solely studying the material and books, McGonagle had said that the best way to become an Animagus would be changing your sense of mind, whenever you wanted to change, they mustn't let anything cloud their minds and think of nothing less than what they had been taught during the class. After 9 months of learning, Professors McGonagle and Crysanthe were both impressed by their students not getting disheartened and thinking they weren't seeing any results, the teachers had noticed subtle changes in each of the children through those past nine months.

**Hey Guys and Girls, If you like my story and have any suggestions please let me know, This came to me one sleepless evening, I really do hope you like it and don't know whether to carry on, so please review so I know whether I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Who Changes First

One mild Sunday afternoon, the children were studying and Professor Crysanthe was walking around them, she was quietly confident that these students would succeed in their pursuit, she knew the changes to look out for and they were exhibiting all the signs, now it was a matter of time, she passed the fourth desk when she noticed Scorpius stand up, he seemed agitated but not in a bad way more hyperactive way, she watched and waited as he slowly turned in to what looked like a young but large pure white Wolf, with magnificent deep blue eyes, he jumped onto his desk and howled, Professor Crysanthe approached him slowly,

"Scorpius, if you understand me nod your head" she waited Scorpius slowly nodded his head up and down, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding and continued "now I want you to think about your human form, no specifics just think what you looked like last time you looked into the mirror" she backed away and watched as again slowly he changed and back into the Scorpius they knew and loved. Professor Crysanthe then asked him if he felt ok and then she let them celebrate his triumph.

3 days later Rose accomplished a change and took the form of a ginger tabby Cat with green eyes and white paws and white on the end of her tail. She was so happy with herself, she had studied so hard and now she had her reward. Professor Crysanthe went through the same procedure as she had with Scorpius and again she let them celebrate.

More than a week later it was Albus's turn, he took the form of what looked like an Alsatian, a large black one.

Day after day they were becoming more and more worried, but Alice was becoming more and more determined, she knew she could do it, even if it took her into her next year of school, she would do it. Professor Crysanthe on the other hand was not worried, she was aware that sometimes the stronger willed ones achieved it much later as others because they had a set thought pattern and beliefs which were harder to mould to the Animagus skill set.

A week before the end of school she changed also, and was so happy she jumped up and down for what seemed like ten minutes, she took the form of a chocolate brown Cat with thick fur and light green grey eyes.

Each of them was required to keep reporting to Professor McGonagle randomly throughout the last days of school, to ensure it was safe for them to change once home, she told them that they could do this sort of magic outside of school but were warned that the same rules applied with concern to muggles. They must not change in front of a muggle, they could find themselves expelled and even put in Azkaban for a spell for breaking magical law. McGonagle noted down all their physical features for future reference, she was the HeadMistress and knew that if they were anything like their parents or grandparents she would need it.

Once on the train home, they locked the door to the compartment they were in, and covered all the windows, they then changed into their animals one by one and looked at each other closely so they could recognise each other in animal form, after a short time they changed back, they knew they had accomplished something huge within a year, but they knew that was because of the experts they had teaching them.

Once the train stopped they parted off towards their families, the Potters and the Malfoy's lived near to each other about 20 miles but the Weasley's and Longbottoms didn't, they knew they would have to come up with a plan over the summer.

**so guys what do ya think, I know I skipped a whole time period, but I am perfecting that bit as I am trying to explain exactly how they learnt their new skill -Lister4eva**


End file.
